A suspended ceiling (also known as a drop ceiling) is a common ceiling style. A suspended ceiling has two basic parts: lightweight ceiling panels and a suspended framework composed of a grid of rails for supporting the ceiling panels. The grid is attached to the existing ceiling or other structure with hangers or wires, and then the panels are inserted inside the grid. Typically, each rails has an inverted-T cross section with opposed, laterally extending, horizontal flanges for supporting the ceiling tiles and a vertical portion extending upwardly from the horizontal flanges,
Traditionally, lighting, such as relatively small “down lights,” have been incorporated into suspended ceilings by mounting the lighting fixtures within the ceiling tiles. However, this method requires cutting a hole in the ceiling tiles. Also, with this method, the ceiling tile supports the lighting fixture and over time the ceiling tile can deform or sag under the weight of the lighting fixture. Furthermore, the lighting fixture inhibits movement or replacement of the tile as may be desired.
Therefore, what is desired is an improved method of incorporating lighting in to a suspended ceiling.